


That's Just My Face Stiles

by 42hrb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Late night crafting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Stiles Stilinski, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 09:35:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9999044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb
Summary: After Scott manages to break all the centerpieces for Lydia and Jackson's wedding Stiles and Derek are stuck together making new ones.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “Don’t leave me alone with him, he’s got a murder-y face.”

Sometimes Stiles hated how loyal he was to his friends. If he hadn’t been so loyal to Scott he totally could have had sex in high school, but Isaac was Scott’s weird flirty friend and it would have broken Scott’s heart. 

That loyalty was why he was up at 2 am the night before his step sister’s wedding, frantically wrapping twine around mason jars. Allison, Lydia’s maid of honor, had sent Lydia to bed hours before, with promises of finished products in the morning. 

“Ally why are we doing this,” Stiles whined.

“Because we’re good friends and Lydia was about to have a nervous breakdown because _someone_ managed to break all the centerpieces the night before her wedding,” Allison said, shooting Scott a glare that Stiles was glad he wasn’t on the receiving end of.

Stiles looked at Allison for a second before he elbowed Scott, who said, “Ally, I think we need to get you to bed.”

“We have to finish these,” Allison said, stifling a yawn.

“Stiles and Derek will, you have to be up to help Lydia get ready, all we have to do is put on pants,” Scott said.

“Wait! Don’t leave me alone with him, he’s got a murder-y face,” Stiles said, eyes darting quickly to Derek, Jackson’s best man and possible serial killer. 

“Shut up and keep working Stiles,” Derek said with a sigh. He didn’t even bother to look up at him, which told Stiles that Derek had possibly accepted their shared fate of crafting for the rest of the night OR he was plotting his murder.

“I am working,” Stiles muttered, wrapping the twine around another jar, “This is just _boring_ and I’m tired.”

“You have to stay awake, Jackson will kill both of us if this isn’t done,” Derek said and Stiles knew that he was telling the truth even if the entire thing was Scott’s fault.

They had met Jackson, Derek, and Boyd in college. Stiles and Lydia had both braved the cross country journey to attend Cornell where they had met the unholy trio. Okay so only Stiles called them that, but it was true. Derek, Boyd, and Jackson were the worst their freshman year, but they had all lived on the same floor and proximity breeds friendship in college. 

Stiles and Derek had never really bonded though, Derek opted for the ‘glare at Stiles’ route and Stiles had opted for the ‘don’t get murdered’ route. It had worked out just fine for them over their 8 years of friendship, if you could call it that. They just avoided spending time alone together, it was fine. 

Except it wasn’t fine because Stiles had been half in love with Derek since they were 20 years old when he saw Derek save a drunk girl from some dude at a bar, then he carried her home and made sure her roommate got her to bed. 

And it didn’t hurt that even though Derek was secretly a good guy, he was a sassy shit too. He was pretty much exactly Stiles type, which is to say totally out of his league. 

“Stiles,” Derek said, snapping Stiles out of his thoughts, “You’re falling asleep aren’t you.”

“Nope, not me,” Stiles said with a smile, “I’ve pulled many an all nighter.”

“I remember,” Derek said with a soft smile and a shake of the head that could only have been described as fond, “I also remember you pulling a few sleep for 48 hours straight because you’re body needed it so badly.”

“Aw Derek, do you care about me?” Stiles asked, leaning into Derek’s space. 

That earned a sharp intake of breath from Derek, who’s eyes darted to Stiles mouth and then back to his eyes, “I’ve always cared about you Stiles.”

Stiles snorted, “You tolerated me though college, at best.”

“I,” Derek ran a hand through his hair. It was longer than he usually wore it, Stiles called this length his prince hair, something Derek didn’t seem to appreciate, “Stiles it was always the opposite.”

“What?” Stiles asked, not sure if he understood, “You, care about me?”

“Yeah,” Derek said, putting down the last mason jar and looking at his hands for a minute, “I always kept my distance because you were into Lydia, and then you were just kind of sleeping around and not looking for anything serious. By the time I got up the courage to try to ask you out you were dating Danny.”

“You wanted to _date me_?” Stiles asked, shocked. If he had ever thought he had a chance with Derek he would have taken it in a heart beat. Derek was the reason that Stiles was still single. The fact that Derek put up with Stiles teasing, he was never mean to Stiles, he was always there when Stiles needed someone. In retrospect Stiles should have seen this coming. 

“Want to,” Derek corrected him, looking up and giving Stiles a bitchy look that made him smile. He was still Derek. 

“Then what the hell are we doing? Why aren’t we dating Derek?” Stiles said, standing up from his stop on the floor and walking over to Derek’s spot on the bed, “I’ve had a stupid crush on you since we were twenty. That’s six years dude.”

“Don’t call me dude,” Derek muttered, looking at Stiles mouth again and Stiles smirked.

“Are we going to do this Hale?” Stiles challenged, “Or are you just going to glare at me?” 

Derek gave him a deadpan look, “You know this is just my face,” Derek said as he grabbled him by the waist, pulling him between his legs and kissed him. 

Stiles had waited six years for that kiss so he wasn’t going to let Derek get away with just a peck. He grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer. Derek melted into him in a way that made Stiles sigh a little. It was warm and a little scratchy, but it was perfect. 

They ended up falling asleep still fully clothed on top of the covers. When they woke the next morning to the sound of Scott pounding on the door Stiles smiled sleepily at Derek before kissing him on the mouth lightly, just because he could.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](exhuastedpigeon.tumblr.com)


End file.
